Oliver Maldwyn Sinclar
Ollie likes to think he's the leader of the gang. Outwardly pompous and arrogant, deep down hes still just pompous and arrogant. His role model is Jeremy Clarkson and often takes advice from a life size cut out of the Top Gear presenter that lives in his shed. He is played by Ceri Phillips Series 1 B...Lowjob 'Ollie's first scene is that of just having sex with his sexy girlfriend Jasmine Brown. He fails his coursework because he was shagging her the night before. He and Jas get a D and unhappy about this Jas decides to suck off the english teacher Simon Dixon. However Ollie walks in on them and threatens to fist Simon to leave his girl alone and to get an A in his essay. Simon agrees but after ollie leaves he changes it to an F. Ollie and Jas break up and Ollie starts to date Sky, a fat bird Darren Karrimoor wants to shag. Jas becomes jealous and gets him into the swimming pool blindfolded and naked with Simon and Matthew Cobbet. They are arrested and appear on the front page of the local paper. Ollie and Jas make up ate the end of the episode. The new english teacher comes onto ollie much to Jas' distaste. 'Dick And Fanny 'Ollie is mugged by a little girl called Amy. His phone is taken aswell as his manhood. Jas is annoyed when he can't have sex with her as is just too ashamed. When he attempts to get his phone back Amy's Gran comes over and beats him. However Jas has a plan to get him an erection and spikes his Jack Daniels with Viagra. When Matt tells Ollie he's gay Matt admit thats he admires Ollie. However Matt does not wish to suck some willys and Ollie surgests that he is actually gay. He takes a swig of whiskey and heads over to Amy's. However he has a hard on when he gets there and Am'y Gran gives him the phone. However when he walks out onto the road DK drives into him on his new moped. Ollie has such a hard on that he has to have his wily bandaged and wont be removed for 3 weeks 'I Suck Coppers 'When Jas gets a part in the youth theatre and prepares to go to London Ollie wants to go too. However she says no. So he decides to get a part in the chorus however he cant dance. Jas gives him a memory box to remind him of her. It was a blow up version of herself. Ollie returns the gesture and gives he a blow up version of himself. When Jas leaves she hurts her ankle and comes back to Abingdon to find her boyfriend drinking Stella 'We Have Been Naughty Haven't We? 'Ollie films jas in the shower. This leads to Jas breaking up with him and almost sleeping with Matt. However Ollie prooves himself to be a Knight in shining armour and the two get back togeter 'Up The Botty Ollie and Jas experiment with anal sex. Although they both enjoy it on each occasion Jas deficates. To get out of trouble Ollie blames his dog (which is put down) and his Grandad (who is put in a nursing home). However when Ollie's Mum discovers the truth Ollie and Jas have to help his grandad clean himself. Pussy Boy Category:Characters